


The Tailors Assistant

by angryschnauzer



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Sir Thomas Sharpe - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Ghosts, Mysterious Beings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spirits Within, Spooky, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family has assisted the Sharpe family with their tailoring needs for many generations, a full service with all measurements taken. Sir Thomas proving he's far from the distinguished gentleman when presented with a pretty tailors assistant that's willing to get to her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tailors Assistant

You shifted on the mat, waiting for the butler to answer the door, staring at the intricate ironwork in that adorned the large wooden entrance in front of you. When the door finally creaked open you stepped inside, stomping your feet a little to get the snow off of your delicately laced boots;

“I’m here to see Mr Sharpe”

“Very well Miss” the butler silently closed the door behind you and went to show you the way;

“There’s no need, I know where to go”

“As you wish Miss”

The elderly gentleman seemingly melted into the shadows, gone as quickly as he’d appeared.

You walked across the large hall to the staircase and lifting your skirts you ascended to the second floor, each step silent. When you reached the chamber you were expected at you rapped your knuckles gently on the door and turned the handle, not waiting for permission to enter. As you pushed into the room you noticed the candles in the room flicker from the draft you caused, and as you looked around the room you saw him, sitting quietly in the chair by the fireplace, looking up from his book as you strode into the room;

“Ah my dear, thank you for coming so late”

“It’s not a problem Mr Sharpe; you’re one of our best clients, Mr Surtees was more than happy to spare me from his shop when your message arrived”

You placed your large carpet bag on the low table and opened it, pulling out tape measures and pins, and a notepad and pencil. Indicating for him to stand so you could start the measurements, you watched as he laid the book down and slowly stepped onto the rug before you, standing so close you could smell his cologne;

“If you could remove your jacket Sir... and your tie”

Watching as his long fingers released the buttons of his dark woollen coat, he shrugged it off and you took it from him, laying it gently on the table, before turning back to him, finding him standing before you, his tie still in place. He’d tried this before, and to be honest you were more than happy to oblige;

“Sir, shall I...?”

“Mmmmm my pet, please do”

A grin spread across his face as your skilled fingers untied the stain bow and slowly pulled it from his collar, watching as it fluttered to the ground. Reaching for your tape measure you returned your attention to the handsome man standing over you, and standing on your tiptoes you started your work.

Holding the tip of the measure at his collar, your fingers smoothed it along his arm to his wrist; your fingers could feel the heat of his body through the silk of his shirt. Making a note of the measurement you did the same from his underarm to his wrist, turning to write the results down, before you started on his chest.

As he was so much taller than you, once you’d wound the measure around his torso your body was pressed to his as your hands passed the tape through your fingers. Breathing in his scent you paused for a moment, knowing full well that he’d notice. Stepping back you held the tape tip to tip and made more notes.

Once you’d finished his chest and back you noticed that the temperature in the room had risen, a sheen of perspiration on your face and chest. Stepping back you unbuttoned your jacket – something a civilised young lady would not do in the company of a gentleman, however you were far from civilised – and as you lay your jacket over his on the table, you turned back, watching as he admired your cleavage as it was pushed up from your corset, and the tell-tale peek of a tattoo on your back, the claws of the creature etched there just visible over the trim.

Taking your position back in front of him, you wrapped your arms around his waist, again passing the tape measure through your hands, and stood back so that you could take his measurement. Lowering the tape a few inches you measured his hips, holding the tape at one side, and noticed that according to the tape his waist was smaller than his hips, very unusual for a man. Glancing around to his front you realised why; his cock was growing hard within his suit, pushing against your tape measure. Everything was going to plan.

Turning and writing the measurements down, you returned to him and dropped to your knees in front of him, running the tape from his hip to his ankle, knowing full well that he was looking forward to what was coming next. You steadied yourself by placing your hands on his knees and looked up, catching him looking down at your breasts as they were almost spilling out of your corset. As your eyes met he licked his lips then slightly parted them, anticipating what was coming next.

Finally you took the end of the tape measure and ran it up his inner thigh, pressing it to his crotch; your knuckles snug against his hard cock, still trapped in its confines. Moving your other hand up to your first, you held the tape there as you ran your hand down the entire length of his leg, hearing a sharp intake of breath from above, knowing that you would repeat the action any moment for the other leg.

Taking a final note of his measurements you looked up at him, a knowing smile on your face;

“Just one more measurement to take Mr Sharpe”

You reached up to his fly and released the buttons, your delicate fingers skilfully opening each one, when the final button was done you allowed the fabric to fall to the floor. As usual he was without undergarments, and as you took his hard cock in your hand you held it up, running your other hand from tip to balls, enticing a shiver from him;

“I do believe Mr Sharpe that this measurement has grown since last time”

You didn’t get a reply; instead you felt his hand on the side of your face, stroking your cheek before winding into your hair, pulling the ribbon that held your tresses up so that they tumbled into soft curls around your shoulders.

You moved closer, licking your lips, until you finally pressed a kiss to the smooth bulbous head of his cock, running your tongue over his slit, tasting his pre-come as it pooled at the small opening.

Taking a deep breath you ran your tongue along the underside of his hard length, before swallowing him hole, taking him deep until he bumped against the back of your throat. Holding him there for a moment, you allowed him to enjoy the feeling of being deep within your mouth, before pulling back and releasing him with a pop.

Taking him in hand you pumped your fist along his shaft; your fingers brushing over each ridge and vein, a slight twist of the wrist at the end soon had his knees wobbling.

Suddenly you felt his hands on your shoulders and reaching under your arms, pulling you up to your feet. His arms wrapped around your body and he crushed your body to his, his lips crashing against yours as his tongue delved into your mouth, knowing you would reciprocate.

Feeling his hands on your sides and working down to your skirts, you shifted against him, your lips not breaking the kiss as he devoured you. His fingers curled in your skirts and pulled the fabric up around your waist, pulling your hips to his as you felt his cock weeping against your centre.

With one foul swoop he had you off your feet and carried you to the chaise lounge, laying you against the soft cushions as he sank to the floor, burying his head between your thighs as he held you legs wide apart.

His tongue rasped up your folds, dividing them, seemingly reaching every spot possible as he did. As you felt the strong muscle pass over your clit your back arched and your hands found his head, fingers winding through his black curls, pulling him against you as he sucked against your sensitive little bud, making you writhe beneath him from his ministrations.

You could feel your orgasm rising within you, and as your body peaked you let out a scream, your thighs griping onto him as he continued to suck against your soft folds.

As you were coming down from your high you released him, watching as he crawled up your body and started to pull at your corset;

“There must be a way to remove this garment...” he said as he pulled at the edging. Catching his hands you moved them to the two pieces of ribbon;

“Pull on these”

Watching as he did so, his eyes followed the laced ribbons as they wove out of the eyelets, exposing more of your smooth skin as he continued. Finally your breasts were free, your corset lying beneath you. He leant back and took in the sight of your naked torso; the large creature tattooed around your torso, its tail and claws wrapped around each nipple;

“I’d forgotten about your creature”

You pulled his head to your chest;

“It hadn’t forgotten about you” and you gasped as his mouth closed over your nipple, biting at the hard teat.

You felt him shift between your knees and as you held your skirts up, you felt that first kiss, the hot touch of his cock against your folds, watching as his hips moved and the tip nudged against your sweet channel. Reaching down his back you grasped as his silky smooth buttocks, firm under your touch, and pulled him in, feeling him thrust slowly into you until you were filled completely;

“Oh Thomas... this measurement has definitely gotten bigger since I last checked”

His mouth closed over yours and as your tongues entwined he thrust into you with long smooth strokes, his ample girth stretching you with each thrust.

You could feel yourself coming undone again, he had that affect on you, and you knew that he could drive you crazy from the moment you stepped into the room. As your eyelids fluttered shut your back arched, feeling the delicious rub of his pelvis against yours, the rock of his hips, the flex of his buttocks beneath your fingers. As you dug your fingernails into his smooth fleshly globes you pulled him deeper with each thrust, crying out as he hit home each time until your world exploded, your body shaking beneath his, your legs wrapping around his waist as you held him against you. As you shook around him you felt him release, his cock flooding you with his come, gush after gush of it as he emptied deep within your welcoming walls.

Finally you were both sated, resting in each other’s arms as you basked in the afterglow of your lovemaking. He nestled his head between your breasts and you gently stroked his hair, knowing his release had been as exhausting for him as it had been for you.

Finally as the chill of the room started to set in, he pulled himself from you, standing and making himself respectable as you re-laced your corset. As he finished he turned to you, noticing as you held the two ribbons out to him. He reached for them and pulled, your cleavage pooled at the top of the corsets edging, your nipples just visible over the top of the lace trim. Letting him tie the satin pulls you glanced up at him, and as you did he leant down and pressed his lips to yours;

“I really must commend you on your customer service. When my father recommended we use Surtees & Sons Tailors all those years ago I realise now he was a wise man, god rest his soul”

You smiled at him, if only he knew. You reached and pulled on your jacket, buttoning it as he watched you. When you were finally done you packed your equipment into your carpet bag and turned to him;

“I shall need to return to check your measurements once your new suits are in manufacturing, just to ensure you haven’t _grown_ any further”

“I look forward to it” a sly grin spreading across his face; “You know the way out?”

“Of course Mr Sharpe, good day” you smiled and left the room, closing the door behind you.

Walking silently along the corridor you reached the elevator and pressed the call button, waiting as the heavy mechanism clanked and groaned. As you stood there you felt her, turning to the wall you focused on the spot, and as if on cue her arm came through the plaster, grey and withered as it reached for your neck. Reaching up you grasped her wrist, an eerie whimper coming from the wall;

“Now now Mrs Sharpe, we won’t be having any of that”

You felt the creature on your torso move, preparing for your change but you internally assured it you had it under control. Increasing your grasp on the ghostly limb you heard the tell tale crack of bone;

“Mrs Sharpe, now you won’t be interfering, will you? We wouldn’t want what happened to Mr Sharpe to happen to Thomas now, would we?”

You released the limb and it slowly retracted itself into the wall just as the elevator arrived. You pulled the iron grating aside and stepped in, smiling as you knew she feared you.

When you reached the ground floor the butler was waiting for you, pulling the iron grating open for you and allowing you to step out;

“I have arranged for Mr Sharpe’s carriage to take you back to town Miss”

“Thank you”

You slowed your step to allow the elderly gentleman to walk beside you as you made your way to the doors through which you’d entered the house, listening as he continued;

“I must say Miss; you really are the spitting image of your mother. She was with Surtees & Sons for many years you know... she assisted Mr Sharpe Senior you know...”

You turned to the old man, knowing that he knew the history, and that he knew your arrangement with the current Mr Sharpe;

“When you have a moment come into the shop, Mr Surtees’ says it is time to replace your winter coat, he knows you thought of my mother fondly”

The old butler smiled, knowing that his silence over the years was still being rewarded.

He walked you to the carriage and opened the door for you, and as you stepped in he caught your hand;

“She didn’t cause you any trouble, did she?”

You slowly turned back to him, and with a smile that showed your rows of now razor sharp teeth you replied; “Not a bit”

“Very good Miss”

He knew.


End file.
